1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a contacting apparatus for a chip-card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chip-card is a generally rectangular card made of plastic material. A microelectronic component, called a chip, is arranged within the card. The chip can be in the form of a storage means for information. Different types of information may be contained in the chip. The information may comprise, for instance, information about the owner of the card or information relating to financial data. In general, the contacting apparatus for a chip-card comprises a number of contact elements which are adapted to engage card contacts, i.e. contacts which are provided on the chip-card. The card contacts are connected with the chip. The contacting apparatus is used together with electronic apparatus for retrieving information from the chip or for storing information in the chip.
In a known contacting apparatus, the contacting elements forming a set of contact elements are adapted to be pivoted towards the card contacts after the card is moved into the contact apparatus. This known design requires a flexible connection between the movable set of contact elements and the contact apparatus per se, i.e. a cable must be provided between the movable set of contact elements and, e.g. the housing of the contacting apparatus so as to allow for the movement of the set of contact elements.
It would be desirable to provide an improved contact apparatus which allows the contacting of the card contacts such that the contact surfaces of the card contacts are not subject to wear due to friction.
It would also be desirable to provide a contacting apparatus which provides for an automatic locking of the card during an operation in which information is read from the card.
Furthermore it would be desirable to provide a contacting apparatus such that the card contacts can be contacted a large number of times without the occurence of faulty contact engagements.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a contacting apparatus which allows a large number of contact engagements; for instance, up to 500,000 contact engagements with the card contacts should be possible. This would be equivalent to a life expectancy of between 2 to 3 years.